Coffee Shop Soundtrack Jack and Belles story
by Ilvskittles
Summary: an all timelow fanfic. First story attempt. Jack Barakat's point of veiw


The last thing i remembered before waking up in my room was trying to set Zack up with a girl i didn't know the name of and thatid probably never seen before. Now, i was stood in my bathroom trying to figure out why this girl was asleep in my bed. I felt terrible, i needed fresh air.  
Pulling on an old jacket, i opened the door. It was still dark, it must be early. I stepped outside and tried to remember, but i couldn't. I thought until my head was aching. But i still couldn't remember why this girl was in my bed. When i got back to the house, the sun was beginning to rise. I walked into the kitchen to find a folded up piece of paper on top of alex's hat with my name on. Intrigued, i read the note on the paper.  
_Dear Jack,_  
_I've gone and i'm not coming back. I don't remember much about last night, but i do remember it was one of the best nights i've had in a while. Thank you for inviting me back, although i'm not sure your friend appreciated it much. Have fun and enjoy your life._  
_Lots of love_  
_Dolly _  
_x_  
I ran my fingers through my hair and threw the note away. I heard footsteps coming downstairs.  
"Morning Jack" It was Lisa, Alex's girlfriend.  
"You look rough" Another voice chirped in.  
"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Alex" I answered.  
Alex chuckled at me before putting some bread in the toaster.  
"Me and the others are going into town later for that carnival thing going on. Are you coming Jack?" Alex asked  
"Sure, as soon as the world stops spinning" I laughed and went upstairs to get ready.

It was a 5 minute drive from our house to Zack and Rian's house and then a 10 minute drive into town. Me and Zack entertained ourselves by waving and shouting at people on the street. We were easily amused. We parked up and went our seperate ways. Alex tookLisa to go buy some clothes and Zack, me and Rian decided to go get a drink. We found a little cafe on the corner of a street and went inside. It wasn't busy, just us three and a tall blonde girl who sat talking to one of the waiters. I took my seat and watched her.  
They were discussing something in a heated whisper. She seemed upset and distressed. The cup of water she was holding was quaking with her anger. I felt sorry for her, i wanted to go see if everything was ok, but that would have been nosey. I decided to take my eyes off her and decide to join in the conversation about Zack's bass.  
Our conversation was soon interrupted. "Well you know what, fuck you Dan! I know your lying, so just leave my house! I don't want to see you anymore. You a dirty sleazy bastard and i should have listened to everyone! I thought you'd changed, i really did!" The blonde girl stood up quickly, sending plates flying onto the guys lap. She slammed her glass of water down and stormed out of the door.  
"Err, be right back guys" I said getting up and quickly following. I found the girl sat on a wall close by. Her face was buried into her palms as she sobbed silently. I hesitated before sitting next too her.  
"He sounds like a jerk. Guys don't deserve a beautiful girl like you." i reassured her.  
She ignored me for a while before looking up at me. He blue eyes sparkled with tears. "I really thought he loved me" She sobbed. "I thought he was the one. Turns out he was just a big fat liar"  
She wiped her face and composed herself. "Why did you follow me?" She asked.  
"Well, i wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything crazy like run in front of a bus or dive off a cliff. Plus, your the prettiest girl i've seen all day."  
"I saw you in the cafe with your friends. Wont they be wondering where you are"  
"Maybe, but ill make sure your safe before i go back."  
"Well how are you going to do that casanova? Pick me up and take me with you"  
"Maybe, don't give me ideas." I paused for a while. "Come to the carnival with me, the guys wont mind and if you get bored you can talk to my friend girlfriend. Id feel guilty leaving you on your own."  
"But how can i do that? I don't even know your name"  
"Jack."  
"Belle"  
Belle smiled at me. Her smile lit up her face. She wiped her eyes and took my hand. "Well then Jack, don't we have a carnival to get too"  
I walked her back to the cafe to pick up Rian and Zack. By the time we got there the guys were outside with Alex and Lisa. Alex waved at us and called us over. We walked as a big group down to the carnival. Alex with his arm round Lisa, myself with my arm around Belle and mockingly Rian with his arm around Zack.  
"Are they always like that?" Belle asked.  
"Pretty much." I answered with a smile on my face.  
The sunlight started to fade by the time we reached our destination. The day had seemed to go all too quickly and the night didn't seem to go any slower. Belle sunk back and talked to Roxy about life and Rian and Zack decided to go into the arcade whilst Alex dragged me onto stupid fairground rides, as always.  
It was starting to rain when we left. Belle shivered slightly soi shrugged off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Alex tookLisa on a walk and Rian and Zack decided to find a bar somewhere. I promised to walk Belle home. Her house was only a couple of streets away and she tried to convince me shed be alright on her own, but i insisted i made sure she was safe. We walked in silence until i reached the corner of her street. All she needed to do was cross the road.  
"I've had a really good day Jack. Thank you so much. Guys like you are hard to find nowadays. I don't want to loose you." She handed me a piece of paper. "Keep in touch"  
I leant forward and kissed her softly. "GoodnightBelle."  
It allhappened toquickly after that. I turned to leave just as i heard the screeching of wheels trying to stop,an ear-splitting screamand the sound of something hitting metal at full force. I span back around just in time to see Belle sliding down a car bonnet. "BELLE!" I screeched and ran over into the middle of the road. I picked up the lifeless body and cradled it in my arms. "Belle, sweetheart can you here me? Belle? Belle?" There was no answer. A few neighbours of Belle's came to see what all the fuss was of themcalled the ambulance, the police but it was no good. I stroked her face, the soft red glowthat had filled her cheeks was now a dull grey. I ran my fingers threw her hair and screamed her nam over and over again, longing for an answer,but as i touched her ice cold skin i realised she wasn't going to answer me. The ambulance came and a paramedic sat besides me. "Sir, i know its hard but there's nothing we can do for her. Please step away so we can take the body."  
I nodded. There was no point putting upa fight. I'd already lost tears in my eyes made it hard to see. I kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight my beauty"  
The paramedic helped me up before tending to Bell's lifeless body. Some fuss was being created over the driver, but i didn't care. "Let him die" I muttered under my breath. I didn't care what happened to him. Pulling my jacket that Belle had been wearing only 10 minutes ago over my shoulders, i turned away from the scene and started the long, lonelywalk home.


End file.
